freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmarionne
Nightmarionne, '''aka ''Nightmare Marionette'', is the main antagonist of the exclusive Halloween Edition of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He returns in the Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Nightmarionne is black in colour, with some type of ribcage on his torso, and the arms and legs are twisted. Unlike Puppet, his lips are black, as well as the eye strips. He is much taller than Puppet, as his body almost looks like a skeleton with skin, and his body is COMPLETELY black with the exception of his teeth, mask, three rings of white on each finger, and tiny white pips for eyes. His mask is white with black lipstick and tears running down his face, and his eyes are black with white specks. His teeth are razor sharp and quite small. Ultimate Custom Night Description Gameplay Nightmarionne appears in a few positions up close in the Office while the Monitor is down. If the player holds their mouse cursor over him, he will start to fade in until he is completely visible, immediately jumpscaring the player and causing a Game Over. Audio Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- }} Sounds Trivia * Scott's Steam post of beta-testing the 50/20 mode and recording its results surprisingly mentions that he got jumpscared multiple times by Nightmarionne, even to the point of describing his reaction as "Nightmarionne seems to be a real problem." * According to Scott's feedbacks on Voices.com, there were at least five voice actors who auditioned for Nightmarionne before Aleks Le was chosen. Zach Hoffman, Eric D. Ward, Matthew Curtis and Darbi LoganActually I hired five voices from the Nightmarionne auditions, including Withered Chica! auditioned before voicing other characters. ** In addition, his Voices.com page lists his character as a "demonic-looking marionette having a heavily distorted, almost unintelligible voice." * ''Sometimes''''' Nightmarionne may appear at the very start of the night. * When being viewed by an audio editing program, it seems like the audio is only above, making a dreadful silence when all audio lines are being played at once. * If Nightmarionne appears upside-down, his right arm stretches all the way to the left of the screen. Due to it being part of his hitbox, Nightmarionne can still jumpscare the player if the cursor touches his arm. Errors * Usually, when the player dies by Nightmarionne, he will not speak. This could possibly be intentional. However, Nightmarionne will speak at 6100 points or above. Gallery Renders Nightmarionne's Jumpscare.gif|Nightmarionne attacking the Player. 1d4.png|Nightmarionne as he would appear in the top of the Office (notice his arm is visible). 174.png|Nightmarionne as he would appear in the left side of the Office. 175.png|Nightmarionne as he would appear in the middle of the Office. 180.png|Nightmarionne as he would appear in the right side of the Office. Teasers Ultimate Custom Night 1.jpg|Nightmarionne along with Phantom Freddy slowly materializing in the office from the game's steam page. Custom Night DEMO Ending.png|Nightmarionne in the UCN Troll Game ending. UCNapp.png|Nightmarionne as he appears on the Steam Icon. Navigation References Category:FNaF 4 Category:Animatronics Category:Puppet Category:Voiced Category:Speaking Category:Others